Never Gonna Give You Up Never Gonna Let You Go
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: It takes place after Rhett returned Bonnie, in this story he left again right away. Scarlett and Rhett will have changed and therefore not be in characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I do not own anything regarding Gone With The Wind.

(A/N This is a story that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. It takes place after Rhett returned Bonnie, in this story he left again right away. Scarlett and Rhett will have changed and therefore not be in characters)

As soon as the train halted Scarlett's eyes searched every compartment door for well known, and deeply missed faces. Her face frowned from impatience, it was impossible to locate which door would open, and gift her with what her heart desired most. It had been the longest week. Her face gave away her emotions, Scarlett had never mastered to hide her feelings well, and for the last year it had gotten even harder for her, not that she wanted to anymore. Perhaps that was the reason why, her close ones never questioned her feelings for them anymore.

A pair of dark eyes were locked upon Scarlett's face, they followed every move she made and every emotion crossing her arresting face. The dark eyes were fully aware like a hawk when hunting, locked on its prey to find the best moment to attack, at the time the prey was most vulnerable. And like the hawk, the owner of the dark eyes was hiding for its prey.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked himself. Not willing to admit,

he was even more curious to see who she was waiting for, her face told of longing and love. He was hiding behind a post, from this spot he would watch her all he wanted without being spotted himself. Something he was not willing to or ready for, yet.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doors to each compartment started to open slowly, again, Scarlett's face frowned;

"God's night grown! What's taking them so long? For Heaven's sake it's only doors!"

Focusing her eyes on a door in the middle of the train, she was rewarded with a glint of a familiar face, her heart skipped a beat and deep happiness was evident in her eyes. Now, she could calm down, they were here, she didn't have to fear that they had been delayed for unknown reasons.

Scarlett's reaction was not lost on the man behind the post, for a brief moment deep hurt cut through his heart like a knife, but as fast, he shook the feeling off, he was done with the woman before him, and never again would he feel the pain she had caused him in the past. He would just wait a little longer to see whom she was meeting, it was just normal curiosity, he assured himself. Still, he was not willing to examine his reasons for hiding behind a post, some would find it odd, that he hide for a woman he was done with.

The doors opened and Scarlett's leg started running towards the compartment, before she had gotten close to it, a little girl throw herself into her waiting arms.

"Mother! I've missed you! So very much!"

Tears were running down Scarlett's face as she took in her beautiful daughter before her, the little girl's blue orbs of eyes were sparkling with happiness and mildly resent. The raven black hair was held by a blue bow matching the girl's eyes and frock. She was truly an arresting girl. No one, looking at the two embracing, would doubt this was mother and daughter, so much did they look alike. It was only the eyes that were different, one pair was deeply azure blue and the other pair was pale green.

"I'm sorry precious! I've miss you so very much" Scarlett answered while she spread soft kisses all over the little girl's face.

The bliss was interrupted when two other child approached them. Scarlett gently placed her daughter on the ground and welcomed another little girl into her loving arms. This girl looked slightly older than the first little girl, her hair was ginger red and her eyes a fascinating shade of hazel, she was not as arresting as the raven haired girl, and not a smaller sample of the woman embracing her. But if one looked closer at the girl, her gentle prettiness would show and the kinship with the woman would be disclosed. She was a pretty girl, she just didn't have the spirited air around her the woman and the little girl had, but a more gentle air.

"Sweetheart I've missed you so much!" Scarlett cried.

"Mother please don't go away again. I missed you awful" the little girl returned.

"I won't sweetheart, not if I can be helped. Now please let me welcome your brother Ella"

Reluctantly Ella realised her mother, who turned to a slender boy and took him into her arms.

"Wade! It's so good to see you honey" Scarlett held the boy tightly for a brief moment, knowing he felt too big to be hugged in public and respecting his feelings.

"Mother it's good to see you! I did miss you very much" Wade said and kissed his mother affectionately on her cheek.

Wade was a handsome, slender boy of twelve, he had a kind face and kind deep brown eyes, they, as well as his deep brown hair, were inherited from his late father. The kinship between him and his mother was harder to tell, it was like he hadn't inherited anything but his white skin from her. A fact, that had made it difficult for Scarlett to bond with her son, a son who was so alike his father, her first husband, whom she had disliked so much and held no respect for. But fortunately it wasn't true, Wade had inherited something from the mother he adored; her sharp brain and love for numbers. Now, Wade hardly reminded Scarlett of his father anymore and she loved the boy.

For passing by people the scene must look confusing, there would be no doubt, that it was a family reuniting, but the children didn't look like siblings, the only thing, they had in common was the magnolia-white skin. It awaken people's curiosities about the father to these children, what would he look like?.

The man had moved to a post closer to the family, now his eyes were locked on the little blue-eyed girl and pain was clear in his face, he needed to hear her little voice again and which words were exchanged between the four of them. He almost couldn't breath; it was nine months since he had seen this little girl and he missed her beyond words. But it had been a necessary sacrifice to leave her. He was bewildered of the children's behaviours towards Scarlett and her honest expressed love for them. This was not the woman he knew. It took his every will power not to rush to his little daughter and scoop her into his arms, but he controlled himself and listen to the words exchanged before him.

Soon Bonnie claimed her mother's attention, she carved to be the centre of her mother's attention, she had missed her terrible and had in her absent been reminded of another frightening time, when she had been parted from her mother. And her mother had promised never to leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I do not own anything regarding Gone With The Wind.

(A/N Sorry for the confusion, I just liked a mysterious start. I hope it hasn't ruined the story so far. Please give me your thoughts, and grammar corrections. It's a while since I have written anything. I haven't abandoned my two other stories, but the following chapters don't work at all)

"Why did you go Mother?" Bonnie tugged at Scarlett's skirt.

Scarlett lifted the little girl up into her arms and hugged her "Precious I had to, your Great-Grandfather was ill and asked for me. I thought it best for you to come to Savannah a little later, in case his illness was grave. It was not that I wanted to leave you Bonnie."

Bonnie was too young to understand why her mother had needed to leave, but she was comforted with that her mother hadn't wanted to leave her. She granted her mother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Mother"

"And I love you Bonnie" Scarlett smiled.

Bonnie's face suddenly frowned and her eyes searched the place.

"Where's Jade?"

"She's at your Great-Grandfather's house, it was best for her precious"

At the mention of Jade's name Scarlett longed to return to the house and her eyes searched the platform.

"Oh! There you are Prissy. I was afraid we had lost you. Are we ready to leave? I do need to get back to Jade"

"All is ready Miss Scarlett" Prissy cried with her squeaky voice, which always got on Scarlett's nerves.

Placing Bonnie on the ground again, Scarlett took hold of Bonnie's and Ella's small hands and directed them away from the platform.

Rhett watched the family, his family, depart and the pain in his heart grew even bigger, if that was possible. He knew he couldn't stay away from his daughter much longer but the scene he had just witnessed had assured him, he had done the right thing, when he left Bonnie with Scarlett.

So deep in thoughts was Rhett that he didn't noticed where his leg carried him, before he found himself standing before his hotel room, searching his pocket for the key to the door. Inside he seated in a large red, comfortable chair beside the fire. It was his favourite chair, normally he found comfort in watching the fire, but today his eyes couldn't take in his surrounding, his thoughts were to resistant to be ignored.

He didn't like to look back on that day, or that time, but he couldn't avoid it now. He had taken Bonnie with him to Charleston after that fatal night with Scarlett, he had been too scared to stay. He had stayed away for three months, and would have stayed away longer, if it hadn't been for Bonnie. She missed her mother painfully, why, he would never understand, but she did. His once sparkling little girl had turned quiet, and never stopped asking for her mother. At last he had given in and brought her back to Atlanta and her heartless mother. The picture of a crying mother and daughter not willing to let go of each other would have been appealing, if he hadn't known Scarlett as he did. He had meet Scarlett's soft eyes and had become confused,

until he told himself she was a good actress, without many words he had bid her goodbye and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Take good care of her or you will answer to me Mrs. Butler" was his farewell words to his wife.

Today, he had seen, she indeed had taken good care of Bonnie, and it would seem her other children as well.

The short walk to The Robillard house was a delighted affair, the four of them were most excited to be together again, and the children were talking none stop, filling Scarlett in on what they had experienced since she had left.

"Mother Aunt Melly sends her love, she misses you." Wade told his mother.

Scarlett smiled fondly at her son, she did also miss Melanie and was grateful of Melanie's thoughts. Before she could answer Bonnie broke into the conversation.

"Mother! Why couldn't I bring my kitten? Is Jade old enough to play now?"

Scarlett laughed; "Slow down young lady. Your kitten wouldn't like to travel, it's much better at home. No, precious Jade is still to small to play with you, you have to wait a little longer"

"I will play with you Bonnie" Ella said "And we can sing and tell Jade stories. Would she like that Mother?"

"I'm sure she will sweetheart"

Scarlett opened the gate to a large pink house and followed behind her children and Prissy to the front door, before she could knock, the door was opened by Lucas, the butler.

"Welcome Mrs. Butler" he greeted the family.

Like everything else in this house Lucas was silent and effective, of course he had been looking for Scarlett's arrival, eager to please and unwilling to let a member of the family wait for his services. He had been taught well by his former mistress Solange Robillard.

"Thank you Lucas. Please meet my children. My son Wade, my daughters Ella and Bonnie"

Lucas bowed "Welcome Mister Wade and Missus Ella and Bonnie"

The house was a typical home of the South and Savannah, it was kept in golden colors and old quality furniture, it was tasteful decorate but not in a way, that gave away how much money there had been spent on it. Only on closer inspection one would realise the amount of money there had been spent on the indoor, in reality. Solange had followed the old Southern rule, don't show your richness too evidently, that was saved for the filthy new riches. Every room held paintings of Solange and Ellen as a child and a young girl.

Scarlett leaded her children into the parlour where coffee, tea and cake awaited the family, just as she had ordered. Wade and Ella situated in a large soft, pale yellow settee, Bonnie chose to sit on her mother's lap to Scarlett's joy. She loved all her children dearly but enjoyed Bonnie's fearlessness and

spontaneous affection, the child was so much like herself…and Rhett.

Her older children were not that spontaneous around her, yet, something Scarlett still regretted.

"Ella sweetheart I've been thinking would you like your own pony when we return to Atlanta?"

Ella beamed at her mother, too excited to sit still "May I mother? May I've one like Bonnie's?

"Yes it doesn't seem fair that Bonnie is the only one with her own pony does it?"

"Thank you mother" the little girl ran to her mother and hugged her forcefully "I've wanted one since Bonnie got Mr. Butler. Thank you!"

"You are welcome sweetheart"

The door opened and in waddled Mammy with a bundle in her arms;

"Miss Scarlett this little one has wide awaken eyes. I think she has missed her brother and sisters"

"Mammy!" yelled three voices at the same time and soon after the same voices called "Jade"

Bonnie and Ella ran to Mammy and throw their small arms around her legs.

"Now Missus Ella and Bonnie let go of ole Mammy, I will greet you when this little Miss is in her mothers arms"

All three children gathered around their mother to dote on their youngest sister, who awarded them with one of her bright, smiles that always brought sunshine into their lives, and she did smile often.

At three months Jade was a joy, she had thick raven black hair and rosy cheeks, her skin was more tanned than Bonnie's ever had been, her skin could be compared to a light nougat. She was the first of Scarlett's children not to inherit her magnolia-white skin but the loving mother didn't mind a bit. Jade eyes had been blue at birth, like all newborn children's, everybody had thought she would have the blue eyes of her older sister. But Wade had been the first to point out that his baby sister's eyes had a nice shade of green in them, when she was three weeks old. Looking hard at her baby's eyes Scarlett had agreed, indeed, the girl's eyes held something green in them and the name Jade Scarlett Butler had replaced the Isabelle Fleur Butler, Scarlett first had planned for her daughter, but never had gotten to call her yet. Somehow it hadn't fit right and baby had been all the girl had been called, not a proper name for a Butler baby. The name Jade had easily been adopted by the girl and her eyes got more pale green with each day passing. Jade looked like a pirate Bonnie and was adored by every one in her family and the family's group of friends.

Supper had been shared in a friendly warm atmosphere, all the children had a lot to tell their mother about and Scarlett had listen with a smile on her face. Now, they had gathered before the fire in the parlour, it was the room in the house Scarlett liked best, but honestly she couldn't say that she like the house at all. Ella and Bonnie played with their dolls on the floor, Wade made faces to his baby sister in his lap making the little girl smile, Scarlett enjoyed the scene before her and felt at rest for the first time in a week.

"Mother where is Great-Grandfather? I haven't seen him since we got here"

"Oh!" Scarlett had almost forgotten the reason, why she was here.

"Oh, he passed away the day before yesterday and will be buried the day after tomorrow." Scarlett couldn't grief a person she hadn't known and who had been cruel and unwilling to help when she was about to loose everything, Tara. And she still didn't understand why he had asked for him and she never had the chance to ask, Pierre had been comatose when she arrived, a state he had never recovered from. Pierre had died from a server pneumonia.

"I'm sorry Mother" Wade offered in a soft voice.

"Why, thank you Wade. We will stay until after the funeral and then go home."

"Mother?"

"Yes honey"

"I don't think I will study in the North but instead find a University closer to Atlanta."

Scarlett looked sharply at her son, but his face held no regret just a little sadness.

"Why's that Wade?"

Lifting his eyes to look at his mother Wade replied "I just don't like to leave you and the girls all alone"

Taking in a deep breath Scarlett gave her full attention to Wade;

"Thank you for caring Wade, but you know I will not be alone with them, aunt Melly and uncle Ashley will be there as well as Mammy and Uncle Henry. We will be taken well care of. Please don't give up your dream on my expenses honey. I'll be all right. Of course you will go to Harvard like your father did, besides you will not go for the next year, so don't worry"

Great relief was in Wade's face mixed with sorrow "I sure will miss you all."

"And you will be greatly missed but you'll visit often and we may come visiting you. I just don't like you among all those Yankees!"

Her last comment made Wade laugh. "I think I'll survive, after all even Yankees are human beings, I've heard"

Scarlett and her children arose late the next morning, the excitement of the day before had taken its toll on everybody even baby Jade. The baby slept in her mother's room and for once she had agreed to sleep in. Scarlett kept her tiny daughter close to her at night, it gave her more rest and made the feeding easier, that way she didn't need to get dressed and leave her bedroom and Jade didn't awake anybody else than her own mother.

Breakfast had been taken in the dining room with a wide awake Jade in Scarlett lap making it a bit difficult for her to eat.

Scarlett had taken her three oldest children with her into the parlour, she needed to make some arrangement to the funeral the day after, she hadn't known her Grandfather and felt nothing but annoyed that she should handle his affairs when he had two alive daughters who handle it would much better. But both her aunts had come down with the flu and couldn't come, her Grandfather's lawyer had asked her to stay till the funeral and she had agreed, for her late mother's sake.

Wade was reading and the girls playing and endless game with their dolls. Scarlett felt that life was treating her good, when a knock on the door interrupted her. It was Lucas announcing a visitor. Thinking it was Pierre's lawyer she asked Lucas to shown the visitor into the parlour, hoping the present of her children would make him leave soon. Looking at her daughters Scarlett paid little attention to the door, it was not a sound that caught her attention but a difference in the room's atmosphere. Something had changed. The air was charged with masculine power. Her heart skipped a beat, she only knew one person who had the ability and power to affect her this way, turning her head she looked directly into the dark orbs of a Mr. Rhett Butler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(A/N thanks for all your reviews :-) )

As usual, his eyes were unreadable, but this time Scarlett felt no desire to understand what they kept underneath the dark seas. He was still a powerful and handsome man and he carried his age well. She would guess he still turned his share of women's heads. But she also noticed that he looked tired.

"Hallo Mrs. Butler" he smirked.

"Hallo Rhett, please do come in" Scarlett kept her voice as emotionless as his.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Uncle Rhett!"

"Uncle Rhett!"

Before Rhett had the chance to enter the room Bonnie was in his arms, followed by Ella. Only Wade hadn't got up but he had called for Rhett.

"I missed you daddy! Where did you go?" Bonnie looked Rhett sternly in the eyes, demanding an answer in her stubborn, sweetly way, that was so much like Scarlett.

"My precious Bonnie, daddy had some business to take care of in Europe. I had to leave." Rhett didn't try to hide the tears forming in his eyes; he had missed his little girl, who was his whole life.

"Well don't go for so long again," Bonnie demanded, "Mother doesn't leave us for so long." Rhett winced at her words, his darling daughter compared him to Scarlett, and she came out a better man than he did, what had he done?

"I won't Bonnie. Or you can come with me the next time, would you like that?"

"No! I want to stay with Mother, Ella, Wade and Jade" Bonnie cried in fear.

She hadn't liked to be separated from her mother for the three long months, her daddy had taken her to Charleston. And she would hate to be in that position again, no matter how much she loved her father; her mother was some one she needed.

Again, Rhett winced but he embraced his daughter and whispered, "Of course you want to darling."

"Uncle Rhett! I missed you a lot" Ella tugged at Rhett's coat. Smiling warmly at Ella Rhett scooped the little girl into his other arm.

"You did Miss Ella? But not as much as I missed my girls"

"Hallo son" Rhett turned to Wade with the usual warm smile, he always gave the children.

"Hallo Uncle Rhett" Wade politely smiled back, he had missed his stepfather but he couldn't admire him like he used to, this man had left his mother alone with three children and one on its way. Wade wanted to admire the only father he had ever known but his heart told him, that Rhett had taken a cowards road when leaving them all behind. It was not how a true gentleman would behave. It was confusing for Wade's young heart and mind, he loved his stepfather, but his loyalty was with his mother and he admired her for her courage.

"How have you been holding son?" Rhett continued, he noticed a change in the boy but couldn't put his finger to it, just that this wasn't the timid boy he had left nine or rather 12 months ago.

"Very fine Uncle Rhett." The truth was evident in Wade eyes; life had been good to the boy.

"Do sit down Rhett. I will call for coffee" Scarlett interrupted. Turning to her oldest daughter she said; "Sweetheart will you tell Ester to bring coffee and tea for us all, please?"

"Of course Mother" Ella jumped from Rhett's arm and ran out of the room.

"No running in the house young lady!" Scarlett yelled after her daughter with a big smile on her face, she knew Ella wouldn't listen. None of her daughters behaved like small ladies but in the company of Melanie.

"Sure Mother" Ella shouted back and kept running.

Rhett watched his wife when she exchanged words with Ella; he also noticed a changed in Scarlett. In fact he noticed a change in each and every person of his family. This was not the family he left 12 months ago and not the daughter he left nine months ago, they all seemed more at ease, gentler and more happy now, he thought with a bittersweet feeling. His leaving seemed to have done this family well, his heart twisted in pain, when he realised he couldn't call them his family anymore; he had been gone too long for that. Scarlett was still arresting attractive, he had never known her age, but she looked almost as young as when he had first met her. There was a glove to her eyes he had never seem before, the hunting expression had left her face and had been replaced with a soft, content one. Her frock was simpler than anything; he had seen her in since they had married. But it was a beautiful and tasteful green frock; one that wouldn't be ruined if a child touched it. Her hair was done in a simple hairstyle, she wore no jewellery except her wedding ring, gone was the big, vulgar engagement ring. He liked this Scarlett but he also felt intimidated by her, she had always been a strong woman but her strength was more powerful and feminine now. This was not a woman to be manipulated anymore and that fascinated him and scared the heck out of him.

Ella returned with Ester and the tray with the treats. Soon every one were situated with a cup of hot drink and a piece of cake, the conversation was a little awkward with only Bonnie chatting freely with her daddy.

Scarlett didn't know what to make of Rhett's visit, one time she had longed for his return and prayed to God that he would; now she really felt nothing when looking at her husband. It felt like a lifetime since he left her, and she had a life on her own now. Still, she could feel the masculine power coming from him and how the simple present of him demanded attention, he was not a person to be easily ignored, but she felt no pang in her heart and no longing. He might as well be a stranger passing by and not the father of two of her children. Yet, she couldn't tell if Rhett seemed changed from the changes in her or it was from within him.

She wondered what he wanted from her but if she knew him well he wouldn't stay for long, he never did. But she wouldn't let him take Bonnie with him again, ever.

The door was opened with force and in came Mammy with a crying Jade,

"This little one misses her mother. I remember another little girl with a healthy set of lungs like this little one's, a long time ago but the same demanding lungs. Here Miz Scarlett."

Mammy handed the baby to Scarlett, without looking at anyone but her mistress.

Scarlett rocked the little girl in her arms, kissing her daughter's rosy cheek and smiling to her. Soon the crying stopped and was replace with a bright, sunny smile.

"That's my girl Jade" Scarlett softly soothed the girl.

Bonnie left her place beside her daddy and came over to her baby sister's side, placing a soft kiss on Jade's forehead.

Rhett watched this with alert eyes, had Scarlett given birth to another child? This baby was obviously dear to all in Scarlett's family. He felt a pang in his heart, Scarlett was only supposed to have his children and never had she been this loving with Bonnie, when she was an infant. Hurt was in his eyes when he felt a pair of eyes watching him,

"Mister Rhett! You're back!" Mammy stated.

"Good to see you Mammy" Rhett offered, hesitantly tearing his eyes from Scarlett, Bonnie and the infant. Mammy smiled and waddled out of the room, leaving the family on its own. She wouldn't be the one helping Rhett; his betrayal to this family was too fresh and not easily forgotten.

"Daddy! Come see my baby sister, Jade" Bonnie's voice broke into Rhett's thoughts.

"So it was Scarlett's baby" Rhett's heart broke into thousand pieces, he had been replaced, not that it should matter to him but it did.

Scarlett lifted her head and looked into Rhett's eyes, "Do come and greet your youngest daughter Rhett. She is adorable!"

"His daughter! How could it be?" Suddenly he remembered the one night, they had spent together in years and his heart lightened with joy.

"Another girl to spoil".

In a matter of seconds he was by Scarlett's side, his eyes locked on his baby daughters face; "She beautiful Scarlett. Look at her eyes they are turning green. Jade suits her."

Rhett was proud, there was no doubt that this was his daughter, the proof was her skin; a lighter shade of his own.

"Jade Scarlett Butler" Bonnie echoed, "That's her name daddy."

"I like that" Rhett looked at Scarlett who calmly met his eyes.

"Your children comes in many colours but always beautiful" he chuckled, "May I hold my daughter?" Scarlett kissed the baby before handing her over to Rhett.

For the next half hour Rhett doted on the children, especially Jade, he couldn't take his eyes of her, he had fallen in love with her right away. Scarlett and her children had always held his heart at hostage. He wondered if he would have run away, had he known Scarlett was with child.

Jade started to fuss in Rhett's arms, her lips making small sucking movements and cute sounds. Scarlett knew what it meant.

"Hand her to me, it's feeding time Rhett. After that I think we should talk don't you?"

"Agreed Mrs. Butler"

"Now we will leave you. Children after Jade's feeding Prissy will take you to the park.

"Yes Mother" three voices answered her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(A/N I'm sorry if my story relates to or reminds of any other stories, it's my thoughts on a "what if" story and I have already written it. I just need to rewrite some parts and add to in other parts)

Scarlett and Rhett were alone in the parlour, Jade was sleeping in Scarlett's room and the children had left for the park.

"How did you find us here in Savannah Rhett?"

"It was by accident Scarlett. I saw you at the station yesterday"

"Oh, I see! So you wouldn't have come to see us in Atlanta?"

"I don't know Scarlett, perhaps I was ready to come home," he honestly couldn't tell, what would have happen, if he hadn't seen her at the station.

"And we should settle with a man that doesn't know if he wants us in his life or not? One that leaves us when it suits him" Scarlett frowned and there was an edge to her voice.

Tiredly, Rhett looked out of the window, Scarlett had seen the truth in a split of a second and he was not used to that from her, "Did he want to stay?" He didn't know but he couldn't leave his children again…or her"

"Scarlett, would I be welcome into your home again?"

Without blinking she looked into his eyes, " How could I deny you access to your marital home? We're married and have children together"

Her words made him blink; they were spoken honestly without hate or anger.

"But would you want me back Scarlett?" he tried.

"Once I would have wanted nothing more than your return Rhett, I prayed for it and you know I haven't pried for years. I wanted you to want the baby as much as I did. But now, I don't know Rhett. I guess I ran out of love for you along the way. My heart could only take so much pain, I'm afraid. But as I said before, we are married, so of course you are welcome home." Again she stared straight into his eyes.

Once, her eyes had been a fascinating book to him, a book that had caused him great pain and… rarely happiness, now the book was more open than ever but held no challenge, only a friendly interest.

She had loved him and he had run off. Just when the love he had cried for, for ages, had been offered to him, he had denied it and wasted it for fear.

"I see," he said "I will return home with you, I miss Bonnie and want to know my youngest daughter." The decision needed no reflecting, he was done with running.

"Fine. We will leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow my Grandfather will be buried and there after, I will be free to go"

"Scarlett how are things in Atlanta? Has the fatherhood of Jade been put to questions?"

"No! Melly made sure it never was and when she was born no one ever wondered."

"Of course not, she would have been fair as Ella if she hadn't been mine, wouldn't she" he whispered to himself, all Scarlett's children had colors of their fathers in them. "How is the honourable Mr. Wilkes?"

"Melly and Ashley have been very helpful and supporting the last year Rhett. Ashley finally came to his senses and told his sister the truth. She hasn't set foot in the Wilke's house for twelve months now, she refused to believe the truth and Melly wouldn't accept that. We are all fine. I've a dear sister in Melly and a good brother in Ashley"

"Ah! Mr. Wilkes, a brother. I see." Something unidentified in the garden had caught the focus of Rhett.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it Rhett? That the ignorant Scarlett O'Hara saw the truth spelled out right before her very nose." Scarlett hadn't forgotten his favourite mocking of her, "His ignorant pet, no wiser than Bonnie."

"But I never stopped wishing you would Mrs. Butler, despite my ill chosen words. You truly is an remarkable woman Scarlett O'Hara Butler" he saluted her."

"You could've fooled me Rhett! I assumed you did"

"Looks can be deceitful my dear"

Suddenly she remembered the odd, searching glances he had given her throughout their marriage and understood what he had looked for; a hint that she cared for him and not Ashley. Behind the glances were his hopes, his hope for her seeing Ashley for what he was, and a hope that she could love him, her husband and not Ashley.

"May I ask how you came to see Mr. Wilkes as a brother Scarlett?" she had his attention now.

"I learned a lot from a broken heart Rhett," she stated quietly, "And from my children" she added.

"This broken heart" he paused, "Who or what caused it?"

Scarlett looked at him in disbelief, "Hadn't he heard a damn word she had spoken?" finding her voice "Mostly you. But giving up a dream, comforting me since I was fourteen, helped"

"Yes, dreams can be burdens and blessings depending on whether they are created by your mind or your heart" his voice held regret.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've put you through Scarlett" his eyes held sadness,

"Don't be. My life changed for the better. I hope your's did as well Rhett"

"I can't say that Scarlett"

Her eyes turned soft "I'm truly sorry Rhett."

He could tell she was.

"Pray tell me dear, do you believe in love after love?" his eyes had never been this jet black before, they looked straight into her soul, or so it felt.

She took a moment to look for the answer to his question in her heart,

"I do, if the persons involved are strong enough to stay and make the efforts."

"Just what I think Scarlett, just what I think" he mumbled.

"Please tell me what happened to you when I was away?"

Scarlett poured two cups of coffee before she started her tale.

"I was heartbroken, when you disappeared after our night together, I had finally come to terms with my feelings for you. I loved you and not Ashley. I was worried sickly that something had happened to you. But nothing had, you just went from me to your mistress's bed. You will never know how it hurt me." She looked at him with a very attentive expression in her eyes, one that told the story of big pain, then they turned inward again.

"Then you left with Bonnie and I missed you both so much. But I was so happy when I found out about Jade, I really wanted her. At last you returned Bonnie and was gone again before I could catch my breath or utter a word to you. Again, I was heartbroken and cried until I ran out of tears, Mammy and Melly feared for the baby, begging me to stop and focus on the child I carried and my three other children. Somehow their words settled in my mind, I took pleasure in my growing abdomen and Bonnie, she was never afraid of me. Bonnie helped me into Ella's life, and believe it or not I enjoyed the company of the girls. They are so loving and forgiving. Wade was more difficult, he reminded me so much of his poor father, but the breaking point came when he one day showed me his love for numbers, now, we had a common ground. I realised he may look like Charles but he is my son on the inside, even if he is more gentle than I ever will be" Scarlett chuckled. "And his father was handsome, I've been told, so how can I not be proud of my son."

"I love my children and they saved me Rhett, they never left me or judged me and they forgave me right away. You know, just yesterday Wade was ready to give up his dream to stay close to me and the girls, of course, I will hear nothing of it " she paused.

"You have changed Scarlett" there was admiration and regret in his voice.

"A broken heart does that to you Rhett! I had to change; I couldn't stay the same when my world was changing. First the pain was unbearable but as the months went by, I recognised the chance it was, it was my big chance to chance my life into what I wanted it to be. I wanted to be a good mother, during the war and afterwards, I always promised myself, I would be a good mother to Wade when I had the time. I just never took the time but now I could. And I had to. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror anymore. And I guess wanting Jade changed me"

"I'm glad for you Scarlett" he offered with jealousy in his heart, he wanted to be first in her life.

"I know what you must have felt during the days I spent at Belle's, I felt it each time you dreamt of Ashley after sharing your bed with me."

She meet his eyes "We have been cruel to each other, haven't we?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"But what about your feelings for me?" he had to know where he stood in her life.

I found I was again a child crying for another moon I couldn't have Rhett, you didn't love me never had. I started reflection on our life together and the years we had known each other. You had always confused me. I guess I spent more time thinking of you and your motives, than I ever spent thinking on Ashley" she laughed, "Ironic isn't it?" she gave him a half smile he couldn't return.

"Sometimes before we married I was so sure you loved me but you always turned nasty and hateful towards me within the next second, and I wondered how I could have thought you ever had loved me. Sometimes I even believed I was in love with you, you always affected me like no other man did. Then I would remember you hurtful and malicious words to me and all your mocking, and I knew I couldn't be. It didn't changed after we were married, I loved our first year together, I was more at peace than I had been in years. But you became more and more evil to me, always mocking and making fun of me, taking joy in my ignorance. But again I fell in love with you; I would have tried hard to be a good wife, if you had let me. But you didn't. When my tears dried, I started analysing our relationship."

She stopped, wondering if she should continue.

"I did love you my pet. Pay go on Scarlett" Rhett's voice was thick with kept emotions, her words hurt badly, because they were the truth.

"Hmm! I realised I didn't want a destructive love. Here she stopped, she had heard his words but not taking them in "So he had loved her."

"You have never loved me for who I'm Rhett; perhaps you have never loved me at all. How can you love some one and destroy her in the next second? You did that to me. Once you taught me to go without a reputation and when I finally was rid of mine, it wasn't good enough for you anymore. Now, you wanted a reputation and you got one on my expense. You sacrificed your own wife to be accepted in Atlanta. You belittled me in my children's eyes and you took my daughter away from me. I wasn't good enough for you or Bonnie. How can I want a man that did that to me? How can I love a man that treated me worse than trash? I don't Rhett! I don't love you anymore. I will not tolerate your former treatment of me. Never again!"

"Of course not Scarlett"  
Her stern look quieted him.

"I know I have hurt you too, perhaps in more ways than I know. But I never did it on purpose Rhett Butler. I know, I was a child but I thought I loved Ashley and I was honest with you, I never lied on that part of my life. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you, if I have caused you any? I don't really know. My behaviour with Ashley must have belittle you in the eyes of Atlanta and I'm sorry, I just never realised it and I didn't do it deliberately."

"I know you didn't. How old are you my dear? You never would tell me"

"I'm 28 Rhett"

"So young, that explains a lot. Oh! I think the children are back, perhaps we should continue this talk later?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

If it's fine with you, I will fetch my things at the hotel and occupy one of the guestrooms? Perhaps the girls will escort me"

"That will be fine Rhett. We are still a family, whatever that word means in our case."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The girls went with Rhett leaving Scarlett alone with her oldest and youngest child.

"How long will Uncle Rhett stay Mother?" Wade shared his worries with Scarlett now he was alone with her, the whole situation confused him.

"I can't tell Wade. Rhett wants to spent time with Jade and Bonnie, and of course you and Ella." Scarlett wouldn't lie to Wade, Rhett always wandered off when he wanted too, why should it be different this time.

"But do you think he missed us and not just Bonnie?"

"Of course he did Wade. Rhett has always cared for you and Ella, ever since you were infants" she assured her son, Rhett had been nothing but good to her children.

"Will you fight as before Mother?" Wade was afraid to ask, but he needed to know, no matter how much he had missed Rhett, he loved how peaceful his life was now and how happy his mother was.

"No we won't. That's in the past Wade. It will be fine. I promise" Scarlett would never go back to the time with hateful arguments or the days with silence, it was a time done gone, a time the wind had blown away. This time the wind had left her cleansed and with real strength not broken and hard as it had before. She knew she could stand on her own two feet and survive. The lessons had been painful but now she was grateful, she had learned who she was and what she wanted in life. She indeed was Scarlett O'Hara.

"Wade don't stay away from Rhett for me honey, I don't want that. You don't have to choose between us. Please know that."

Rhett returned with the girls and his luggage just as a late diner was ready; the day had been as hectic as the day before. For the first time in more than a year the Butler family shared a meal together, it was shared in a more comforting way than past dinners, still Rhett and Scarlett were tense towards each other, not knowing how to behave around each other. This time around, there was no mocking or hurtful word, they approached the other with the respect you offer a person you don't really know, but consider to know better in the future.

The children chatted with both Scarlett and Rhett, after having watched his mother and Rhett together, Wade gave in to his love for Rhett and asked questions of his travelling, wanting to know it all, it would help him plan his Grand Tour later. A tour he longed for with his whole heart, it was a longing his Aunt Melly had put into him and now hearing Rhett speaking of London and Paris only made him long more. Bonnie having already been to London disagreed with her father, London wasn't a grand place; it was lonely, rainy and cold.

"Don't listen to your sister son, she speaks from homesickness and doesn't give London the benefit it truly deserves."

"Is it grand Uncle Rhett?" Wade asked with wide eyes,

"It is. Perhaps I will take you all there some day.

"Only if Mother comes!" Bonnie cried out loud.

"Of course my precious" Rhett winked at his daughter.

Scarlett kept quiet, she had no whish of travelling with Rhett but they were a family and therefore she would not refuse, if the time ever came.

The rest of the day Scarlett kept out of Rhett's way and allowed him to enjoy the children's attention, she still had packing and arrangement to do and she enjoyed her quiet times with Jade.

Bonnie and Ella demanded that Rhett read their bedtime story; they shared a room like they did at home. Scarlett spent the time tugging Wade in and afterwards found her way to the parlour with a wide awake Jade. Scarlett knew Rhett would be down in a short time, she couldn't help wondering if they would be spending this much time together in Atlanta as well, then they would almost be like a normal family, for the first time in their marriage.

She wondered how she would react to such closeness with him and how Rhett would behave.

Scarlett saw the door open and in entered Rhett with a tray with coffee and two glasses of brandy, Scarlett smiled she hadn't tasted brandy for closed to a year now, not since she had learned she was with child.

"Scarlett I thought we could do with some coffee now the house is quiet,"

His eyes caught side of Jade "Not all quiet, I see" he chuckle. "I will take joy in you ladies company" he jested without mocking but with a warm touch in his voice.

Scarlett laughed, "You better get used to this little night tyrant"

"What happened to the one night of screaming Scarlett?"

"Don't be foolish Rhett! She wouldn't stop at just one night," Scarlett giggled, making Rhett laugh hard.

"Not if she's anything like her Mother, I guess" he replied.

Taking his seat he looked at Scarlett "Please let me hold that charming child. You have done a great job with all the children, I salute you Scarlett."

"Why, thank you Rhett Butler" Scarlett batted her eyes in her old belle fashion

"Don't play with a country girl like me."

Rhett couldn't control his laughter; he hadn't been so amused for years

"It's good to see that you haven't all changed Scarlett," he offered, when he could breath again, turning his attention to his tiny daughter.

For a long time they were silent, it was not a tense silence but a friendlier one.

"How have you been Rhett?"

Rhett was taken aback, he could hear an honest interest in her words but dared he be honest with her. He was not used to share his heart, feelings or thoughts with anymore and it scared him to start now. He was not scared of this Scarlett before him, her dignity was a little intimidating but she was not childish cruel anymore.

"I've been running Scarlett. Running from my own fear and from myself. Like you I've spent the last year thinking about my life. Our life together" he finally admitted.

"I take it you didn't like the result any better than I did" she gave him a half smile.

"No! But perhaps for other reasons." He debated if he should tell her, but what had he to loose, this mature Scarlett might even understand him. He liked what he had seen of her so far and he admired the changes she had made; she truly was a remarkable woman.

Scarlett didn't press him to continue, it was his call if he wanted her to know his reasons or not.

"You see Scarlett, I did love you. I fell in love with you during the war, I can't tell exactly when but I did. And it scared the hell out of me; I explained it with your childishness and cruelty towards people who cared for you. But it was a lie. I was scared of being loved or love. Ever since my father disowned me, I had been on my own with no responsibilities in the world. My father hurt me bad, more than I like to admit and what hurt me even more, was that my mother didn't stand up to him, I felt like she agreed with my father. I didn't realised before a little while ago, that I promised myself back then, never to be in a situation where I would love some one enough to be hurt again, I built a big wall around my heart without realising it. But you penetrated that wall, and it scared me to death, each time you came too close I redraw, but not before I had hurt you. That way you could never hurt me first. You could compare me with a scorpion, I used my poison sting to hurt you and I was proud of myself, little did I know that I chose a coward's way." Rhett paused to judge Scarlett's reaction to his tale; she gave him an understandable look but kept silent. That gave him the courage to go on.

"Often, I went away trying to forget you but I never could. Still so many memories are hunting me; so many regrets keep me awake at nights. One would be, when you came to me in jail Scarlett, you shattered my hope that you came for me and not my money. I played the game arrogantly, sure that I had the upper hand. I would make you sweat a little, thinking all hope was out and just when I had you where I wanted, I would helpe you. I thought I had time enough to call in the favours that would release me, if I had only known you would marry old Frank Kennedy before I could turn around, I would have reacted differently.

I would have promised you to pay the taxes as soon as I was released. Even when you were lost for me I couldn't stay away from you, but at the same time, I couldn't stay to watch you heavy with another man's child, so I ran as usual.

When you were free again, I knew I had to marry you, even if it would be my death. But my walls around my heart were too thick to be broken down, I didn't dare. I told myself I didn't have to take a chance; you would fall in love with me anyway. But how could you Scarlett? I never let you see the real me, not even around Bonnie. You saw a man capable of loving a child but I was always on my guards, when you were around. I was scared as a little boy of being hurt. Now, I know, I was more hurt that way. I pushed you away and at the same time pitied myself, that you didn't love me and blaming you for the lack of your love.

A lot wiser from reflections, I know that love demands that you take a chance; it demands honesty and the risk of being hurt. You cannot love somebody without being hurt once in a while. Now, I whished I had been wiser.

I know I didn't help you to understand that your love for Mr. Wilkes was only a girl's dream, a way to escape the difficulties of you life. But I never knew I had married that young a girl, but I should've known. And I was most cruel to you, always the first to hurt you so you wouldn't hurt me.

After our night together, you had come too close to my heart and I ran faster than ever. Like you, I'm truly sorry for the pain, I've cost you Scarlett."

"Thank you Rhett. But it's in the past; I don't hold it against you anymore. It will bring me nowhere. I would like a truce, would you?" Scarlett gave him one of her confident eye starring.

"I would Scarlett. I would love that very much, I'm too old to play games now" he chuckle.

Relived that she hadn't asked if he still loved her or if his love had run out as hers, he was not ready to be that honest, yet.

"I'm glad I saw you yesterday at the station" he finished.

"Yes, it was good for this little bundle of joy you did Rhett" Scarlett agreed.

"Was she hard on you Scarlett?"

Scarlett laughed "No! According to Mammy she was shamelessly good for me, it was not ladylike the way I carried her or gave birth to her, she was the easiest of my children. I had to pretend she gave me a hard time to satisfied Mammy."

"Has Jade made up for that since?" Rhett's eyes had a happy glove in them.

"She's a easy child if she have her way and with a big doting family she most often have. But I have seen some will-power on her side, she is a child of ours," her statement made both laugh.

"Would you care for a brandy my dear?"

"I don't think your daughter would agree well with that"

"Forgive an old man madam" Rhett looked down at Jade, how could he forget?

"I don't think I saw the nursery upstairs?"

"Why, you could call my room the nursery, this way I'm the only one who awakens, when she demands food or attention, and I'm less tired this way."

"Well I think she soon will demand a feeding Scarlett" Rhett replied, he had never thought he would see the day, when Scarlett let a child sleep in her room.

"I know, I think we will retire from this day. Goodnight Rhett"

"Goodnight Scarlett."

The next day was exhausting for Scarlett, not because she grieved her Grandfather, how could she grieve a man she hadn't known, but the funeral was long and she knew none of the persons participating.

All the children were in the house with Mammy and Prissy, Rhett had volunteered to escort her, it would seem strange if Scarlett's husband wouldn't support his wife, at a time like this. Scarlett was thankful; she didn't have to go through the ordeal alone.

It would have been a terrible hot day if it hadn't been for the mild, gently winds cooling everyone and everything down with its breeze. Scarlett stood quietly in a spot to the left of the grave, the breeze caressed her face with its

freshness and gentleness, she had refused Rhett's suggestion to move to a place where the wind would be in their backs.

She wanted to feel the wind blowing mildly through her body, with each breeze she felt renewed and easier at mind. She was closely watched by the

participants, they were all older than her and even older than Rhett, her Grandfather hadn't had any young friends, and Scarlett guessed they all were close to the Pierre's age.

She was careless of their watching eyes, she would never match their standards and never wish too, besides that she would be gone tomorrow, they could never touch her in any way. Tomorrow the breeze would carry her

home to Atlanta.

When all attending the funeral had shaken her hand and offered kind, meaningless words to her, Pierre's lawyer came to Scarlett's side, he would come to the house with them to read Pierre's will.

Scarlett stared blankly at the lawyer, she hadn't paid much attention to him, her mind had been on the returning to Atlanta the day after. And what importance could the will have to her anyway. Rhett looked at his wife and came to her rescue,

"This means that Scarlett has inherited this house and most of the her Grandfather's money?"

"Hmm, yes it does. Her aunties will be taken well care of but most goes to your wife"

Scarlett found her voice "What about my sisters Mr. Reilley?"

"Hmm, well, they are not mentioned in his will, only you Mrs. Butler.

It seems your Grandfather admired your will to survive after the war."

"I bet he did," Scarlett said under her breath "That old goat"

"Well, sell the house for me Mr. Reilley, I don't want it and I will return to Atlanta with my family tomorrow. The paintings of my mother you can ship to me. The other stuff please sell it as well. You can contact me through Henry Hamilton in Atlanta. If you now will excuse me, my children need me."

With that Scarlett got up and left the room, for the first time since the war she couldn't care less for money than she did right now. She had given up her fear of starving and being without, when she decided to let go of her love for Rhett.

Rhett was left alone with the lawyer. Scarlett had just been granted her biggest wish; more money than she could dream of, but she had reacted as it didn't meant anything to her.

"Mr. Reilley please make a document where I sign over the money to my wife."

"That is most uncommon Mr. Butler." Rhett could tell the lawyer didn't approved,

"But never the less that is what I want, please just do it. And I expect you to send the papers directly to me and not to my wife. You may use Mr. Henry Hamilton. I will see you out."


	6. Chapter 6

As I have said before; I hate unfinished story. This story is roughly finished, I simply forgot it, now I will use some time to edit and update it. I don't now if anybody still care enough to read it.

It all belongs to the Margaret Mitchell estate

Chapter six

Standing at the platform Scarlett reflected on how different her departure was compared to her arrival, mammy and Jade had been her only company, the baby was too young to be without her mother and, frankly, she hated to be separated from her children. Without Jade, she would have been incapable of coming. This morning, she was far from being unaccompanied, her company had grown to a spirited family of six people, plus the devoted mammy and the exasperating Prissy. It was only three days ago Rhett had watched her fetching the children, at the same platform, and now he was back in her life. Yet, she had to know if it was for better or worse. Scarlett was carrying Jade with Wade at her one side and on the other, Rhett stood with a girl in each of his hands.

She couldn't remember to ever have seen him this relaxed, he seemed at ease with the world. They had been married for six years, but not until a few days ago, had he shared his heart with her, he had come into her life as a stranger and stayed a stranger. Still, she couldn't claim to know him. He was her husband but she didn't know him. Recently, he had invited her into his fears, letting some of his guards down in that process, it seemed like he saw her in another glove now, a gentler one, she assumed.

It crossed her mind, that life indeed had a peculiar way of running, not that long ago, she would have paid any price to have Rhett back. In fact, she had prayed for it on her bleeding knees and, now, when the wish had vanished, he was here. It was ironic to have her wish granted, when she had let it go.

First, Rhett lifted Ella and Bonnie into the compartment, then turning to his wife he took Jade from her, before he offered her a hand to ease her way up the small stairs. The last in row was Wade. Rhett had found an empty compartment with room for them all, never, had he imagine that he would have such a large family of his own, and he would enjoy it.

"When will we be home Mother?" Bonnie was too excited to sit still.

"Tonight my darling," Scarlett smiled at her daughter, Bonnie was a charming child. Also when she misbehaved or demanded her mother's full attention. She could never stay mad at her second youngest child.

"But we have been here forever! Can I see Beau and auntie Melly today?"

"Not forever. Only two hours, Bonnie," Scarlett laughed at her daughter, "and no you will not see Beau and aunt Melly today, but tomorrow I'm sure you will" She, too, was impatient.

"Mother will I have my new pony tomorrow?" Ella was looking very hopeful at her mother.

"No sweetheart, we have to find the right pony for you and that takes a little time. But soon we will find one to you"

"If you want a pony Ella, I happen to know the best place in Atlanta to buy one for you. Would it be all right, if we looked for one on Saturday?" Rhett talked in a serious tone, like he was addressing an adult.

"Really, uncle Rhett!" The eyes of the little girl became big as tea cups; quickly she turned to Scarlett; "would that be fine Mother. Please!" she begged.

Scarlett was proud, she had come far with the children, now, they turned to her instead of Rhett. She could afford to relax and let somebody help her; with four children, she could use help. She turned her eyes from Ella to Rhett.

"We could go as a family, Scarlett, if you would like that?" His eyes were sincere and questioning, he wanted to cooperate, not to take charge.

"It will be fine with me."

Soon the children settled down for naps and Scarlett handed Jade to Rhett, she would try to sleep as well.

The train arrived in Atlanta two hours later than scheduled, the children were exhausted, it was hours pass their bedtime, and the train ride had lost its appealing hours ago. They all longed for their own rooms and beds. Mammy was entrusted with baby Jade, while Scarlett and Rhett each carried a sleepy girl to the awaiting carriage. Inside the carriage Scarlett turned to Rhett with a questioning look in her eyes;

"Did you wire Pork that you were coming with us Rhett?" her cheeks turned slightly red, "I'm afraid I forgot to, in between the packing and the funeral yesterday"

"Don't worry my dear, I found time to wire the house yesterday"

"Thank you Rhett. Then your room should be ready for you." She was relieved.

Pork welcomed them at the door, "Miss Scarlett nice to have you back." He took Bonnie from her arms. "Mister Rhett! It's you. I couldn't believe the telegram."

Scarlett reached for Jade, "please carry Bonnie up to the girl's room Pork. I will be there in a minute, after I have lay Jade to rest in her crib"

True to her word Scarlett was with the girls within five minutes, Rhett was already undressing Bonnie and Scarlett followed his example with Ella. It wasn't an easy task; the girl was too fast asleep to be of any help, but finally Ella's was wearing a nightgown.

Scarlett kissed her two daughters and then left to say goodnight to Wade, when she had kissed the boy, Rhett came in and offered his goodnights.

"Would you care for a cup of coffee or are you too tired Scarlett?" he needn't hear her answer, she was exhausted, he could tell from one look.

"Not tonight Rhett. I'm tired and Jade will be hungry soon. I will go to bed. Goodnight"

"Goodnight my dear" his words were soft spoken with a touch of longing.

_I know that the train ride probably took longer in Scarlett's time but I took some liberties. _


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own any of what belongs to the MM's estate.

It's a funny feeling going back to an old story and add to it and re-write it, but I will try to stay true to my original idea.

This chapter is far better than the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter seven

Jade had a fussing night, she didn't adapt well to changing sceneries frequently, unable to sleep the little one cried every thirty minutes, that gave the poor mother no chance to sleep at all. It was, only, when Jade was in Scarlett's rocking arms she was content, but, still, wouldn't give in to sleep. Therefore, a worn-out, Scarlett paced the floor of her room humming softly to her daughter; after a few hours she gave up any hope of Jade spending the night in her crib. The loving, but exhausted, mother place both of them in her big bed, she couldn't do any more walking and needed to a moment of rest. Jade wouldn't hear any of it and insisted upon being held in her mother's arms, leaving Scarlett no choice, but to sit in her bed and stay awake.

The baby giggled at her mother; "How can I be mad at you, when you make your charming sounds and give me your sunny smiles?"

A soft knock on the door between her and Rhett's bedrooms startled her;

"Come in Rhett" she was confused; what could he possible want in the middle of the night, for Heaven's sake?

"Need some help, my dear? I see that our youngest doesn't know she is supposed to sleep like the rest of us."

Scarlett contemplated his sincerity, "I don't know Rhett. What could you do?"

"Perhaps I could keep this young lady company in your chair over by the window for a while. Would that be acceptable? It might give you a chance to get some most needed sleep"

"That sounds like heaven Rhett! But would you be comfortable?"

He chuckled, "Just as much as you are right now. I'll take advances of that thick blanket you have on your bed that you don't use right now. We will be fine. Just fine! It's okay to let people help you once in a while Mrs. Butler" Rhett had a serious glint in his eyes, when he spoke the last sentence.

"That would be nice Rhett" Scarlett agreed, "soon two other young ladies will be demanding my attention." She yarned, truly, she was dead beat, and she couldn't deny that. Lately, her working load had been overwhelming; four children were a challenge, of course she had mammy and Prissy. But mammy was getting old, she was not in shape to handle four children anymore, and Scarlett had cut her chores down to only a few tasks a day. Prissy, on the other hand, was too flighty to be of any real help, the silly girl had been with her for years and was now family, she would stay and give the little help she was capable of.

A pair of extra hands would be most appreciable. Glancing at Rhett through her thick eyes lice, she felt the oddness of this powerful, masculine man offering his help with a baby so easily and freely. But Rhett Butler had always been crazy with babies, she had considered his behavior with baby Bonnie silly and touching. In the back of her heart, she had yearned that he would turn just a tiny part of his affections towards her; it would have made her world so different. Made her so different. It was useless dreaming about a hopeless daydream; he had never helped with her burdens before, at least not, without a hatch to it. He had listened to her, most often laughed of her and belittled her, but never helped her complety. Always, stating she was strong enough to pull through by herself, claiming, he knew her better than herself, how wrong he had been. She needed help, needed love in her life! Thanks to Melanie she had that support now. For the first time since the war, she had a place where she belonged.

This night, it came natural for him to offer a helping hand, of course it did; this was his baby girl. He would move the world for his baby girls. Closing her eyes, she noticed a change in their interaction; it had been there since he showed up, they were equals now. He didn't make her feel like a silly little goose anymore. Mentally, she noted not to become too dependable on his help; Rhett Butler never stayed at her side for longer period of times.

Scarlett awoke late the next day, first she was confused, normally she was woken by one of the children, and normally, the light would be a lot less bright than it was now.

Knowing something was wrong; she pushed herself further up in the bed and reached for her table clock. Eleven! It was eleven o'clock in the morning; she couldn't remember the last time she had slept in this long, it would have been before Rhett left, the last time.

Stretching her body lazily, her eyes drifted to the chair by the window, Rhett was gone. Next, they moved to the crib where she found a wide awake, smiling Jade,

"Good morning or to you my darling. I see you took mercy on your dad. " Scarlett couldn't help but returning the smile.

With Jade on her arm Scarlett entered the dining-room; she was starving, finding her family already seated around the table, she relaxed.

"Mother! Bonnie yelled happily, "Are you sick? Daddy said we mustn't wake you" Bonnie's eyes were worried and accusing.

"No, I'm not sick Bonnie dear. Your sister just kept me up until very late. I'm fine and very hungry." Scarlett reassured the children, they were not used to an absent mother anymore.

"You came in the right time Mother, we are waiting for dinner" Ella beamed at her,

"Oh, it's my lucky day, isn't it?" She replied and patted Ella's cheek.

"A woman is always true to her nature" Rhett laughed, he got up and held the chair for his wife.

"Where is Wade?" she asked, but before Rhett had the chance to answer; Bonnie yelled. "He's at Beau's."

"Please remember, we don't scream in this house Bonnie Blue Butler" Scarlett looked sternly at the blue-eyed girl.

"Sorry Mother. I just wanted to be sure that you heard me"

"Why, there is nothing wrong with my hearings Bonnie"

Bonnie blushed from embarrassment.

Rhett frowned; he had never seen Bonnie give her behaviors any thoughts when he had been around. Had he been wrong in his handing of his beloved daughter?

"When will you be leaving Scarlett?"

"Leaving?" Swiftly, her focus moved from her plate to him.

"Yes, I assume you will have businesses to attend to?" he raised a questioning eye-brow.

"Oh Melly! I did promise the children yesterday. After our dinner we will be going, why?"

For a brief moment the old, odd, searching look was back in Rhett's eyes, then he relaxed;

"I only assumed, you needed to supervise the mills and stores Scarlett, sorry I was wrong. What time would you like me to pick you up at the Wilkes?"

Oh, you will come for us?" Narrowing her yes she quieted for a minute, "at three o'clock I think"

"Of course I will, it's not easy to manage four children on your own, I imagine Mrs. Butler. Three o'clock it will be."

"They do make you on your toes, don't they?" she giggled.

"What will you be doing Rhett?"

"Sleep," he chuckled. "No, I think I will visit the bank. At least one of us need to work," he joked.

"As long as it's you, I won't complain" she agreed, before giving her full attention to her plate. What an anomalous situation it to joke and relax in his company, something she had never been able to in any man's company. She was tired of hiding, she still had to around the ladies of Atlanta, Rhett would just have to take her as she came.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't claim to own anything created by MM and I won't even try. I've had serious troubles with my computers and it may means, I won't be able to update as often as I want. Here is a short chapter.

Chapter eight

Melanie welcomed the family back with open arms; she had missed Scarlett and the children deeply. She loved Scarlett's children as they were her own, she, still, remembered how she had wished, baby Wade was her baby and not Scarlett's, when he was born. Even now, the boy held a special place in her heart; he was the only link to her beloved brother, whom she had lost too soon. Fortunately, Scarlett gladly shared her children with her. Without any words being shared between them, Scarlett recognized the pain in her friend, knowing that Melly could never have another baby and how much Melly wanted another one, she had decided to share her own children. Babies came easy to Scarlett, easier than mammy saw it fit for a white woman, it would not be a sacrifice to share her children; it would be gift. For the last year, the friendship between the two women had turned into a warm, loving and lasting one. With realization of who she really loved, the need of hating Melanie disappeared. Hate wasn't replaced by love, at first, but it softly came when Melanie never left her side when Rhett did. Scarlett had opened up to the supporting woman Melly was.

For sure, Melly had a big heart, but secretly Scarlett still wondered; if she was as naïve as she pretended to be. Scarlett found it hard to believe, that the small woman had never known her feelings towards her husband, but, for some reasons, Melanie had pretended to be ignorant.

Something Scarlett accepted and respected, she had no wish to lift the veil and see what lay underneath it. The past was the past.

"Please do come in" Melly beamed, "Bonnie I sure did miss your hugs and yours too Ella." She said when both girls jumped into her arms.

"And haven't you grown Jade" she kissed the baby's cheek. After embracing her former sister-in-law Scarlett handed the baby to Melly, perfectly, aware Melly couldn't get enough of the little girl.

"You know you can borrow my children anytime you want Melly," Scarlett laughed in jest, "they are a handful, though."

"How was your trip Scarlett?" the women were taking tea in the parlor, they were alone, the children were, outside, playing behind the house.

"Awful! My Grandfather died." It was annoyance and not sorrow that colored Scarlett's eyes. "But you never guess who found us in Savannah," she continued

"I'm sorry for your loss, my dear. No, I don't, who did you meet Scarlett?" Melly was curious, she hadn't seen that special glint in Scarlett's eyes, since before captain Butler had left her.

"Rhett!" Scarlett's voice was smooth.

"Captain Butler! Melly had real surprise in her voice, though, she had hoped for this, she had almost given up on that hope. "Where is Captain Butler, now?" Forgotten were all standards of property.

"Home" Scarlett sipped her tea, "how are things here?" she asked. It was clearly, she wouldn't discuss her husband's whereabouts any further.

"Fine, dear, just fine. Perhaps you will catch Ashley before you go."

Soon they were engrossed in talks about children, Atlanta and the mills. Scarlett was, yet, amazed, she would actually enjoy, such a conversation. Melanie was restless of curiosity, but would never ask her questions, unless Scarlett started a conversation of the topic and she didn't.

Precisely, at three o'clock there was a knock on the front door and Rhett was showed into the parlor.

"Hallo Scarlett" peeking Scarlett's cheek before he turned to Melanie, bowing slightly. "It's so good to see you again Mrs. Wilkes. How are you?"

Melly beamed and looked very pretty at that moment; "very well, thank you Captain Butler. It's also nice to see you. I do hope you will stay." Too late, Melly realized the slip of the tongue and blushed from embarrassments.

Chuckling, Rhett answered her question; "I've no reason not too Mrs. Wilkes. Besides I have some catching up to do, it seems. Doesn't it?" he said and took Jade into his arms.

Before Melanie could ask Rhett to take a seat, the door was opened again and in came her husband. Rhett tensed a little from old habit and turned his eyes to his wife, she was lost in her own thoughts.

His answer had startled her, she knew Rhett only stayed for his children's sake and not because he cared for her. For this, she was grateful; it would make things less complicated, they might, even, learn to live together as friends. It was impossible to stay completely indifferent to Rhett and it would be a lie, if she denied she liked his company, when he wasn't cruel to her. She was beginning to hope they could form a comfortable friendship, for the sake of the children, of course.

"Scarlett!" she looked up at Rhett; "I beg your pardon" she said.

"Mr. Wilkes is talking to you"

"Sorry Ashley!" she stood up and let him kiss her cheek in his warm brotherly way, "I just said, it's good to have you all back" Ashley said and turned to Rhett. "Won't you have a seat Captain Butler?"

"I'm sorry but I think it would be best if we went home, the children need some time to settle down to their routines again. But thank you."

Scarlett began to gather her things, "but please do come to Sunday dinner Melly and Ashley." She invited them without looking at Rhett. "Will you get the children for me Melly?" she asked.

"Of course, my dear"

"We will come for dinner on Sunday then, at one o'clock, as usually?" Ashley answered her invitation.

"Yes." Scarlett simply said and returned his smile.

Rhett helped his family out of the Wilkes' home and into the carriage.

"Did you enjoy your visit, Scarlett?" he looked at his daughter, "Sit still Bonnie"

"I did Rhett. How was the bank?"

"Believe it or not, it had managed without me. I seem to have been replaceable" he smirked without sarcasm.

"It's the worst feeling, isn't it?" Scarlett laughed with just a touch of regret in her voice.

"Indeed it is" he looked, oddly at her.


End file.
